tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1dra7
I'll join if you join my camp Total Drama Reloaded! -TDAFan99 it is -TDAFan99 yep -TDAFan99 you can post it -TDAFan99 tOTAL dRAMA sCHOOL tIME will you join Total Drama School Time plz? Dude I'm not gonna vote because all of my characters won hey, lets stay on total drama reloaded. this is fun. hey, lets stay on total drama reloaded. this is fun. dont advertise to those not subscribed to you. :\ NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 02:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's he rules; follow 'em if u don't want to be banned plz.--Reddude I did look at it, good start to a wiki. I'm only telling you to have subscribers because I don't want u to get banned. The admins count advertising wikis in that rule too. I'm just trying to keeps you off the ban list. ;) --Reddude GUYS I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED FOR A WEEK HERE. SO SORRY. GUYS I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED FOR A WEEK HERE. SO SORRY. Hey... Can you plz join Mystery Island it's my first camp kinda but I'm going to make it like that so you can join they are still spots left!!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 19:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you randomly joining camps? Platypus09 22:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Sing it Sure why not.♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 22:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quiting I just like it when more people or my friends are here. have you seen my two camps you may know them. Polls you seem to know know how to make them so how do you make polls?Cragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 15:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) mine's been there for like a year. Turnertang 21:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) XD i don't dislike you, the host does but i as a person dontCragiled isn't weird-yes I am-no I'm not 14:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? No, why do you say that? x.x Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, let me explain, first of all it's a Featured User vote, so I'm just saying, I saw you advertise on camps and talk pages. Second of all, Kenzen won't ban you unless he says so, and you don't seem him messaging you! Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, then maybe he saw you advertising. I mean, seriously, he can you advertising but he'll see what I said then ban you? That doesn't make sense, it means I'm not trying to get you banned Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 14:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ya I have school so I'mnot on as much Relationships Hey, 1dra7, it's me Creator. I was wondering if you could put a relation ship section on camp mystery. Like Zach and Heather. I already did. :) --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 23:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I got my admin buddeh to ban the vandal, so no worries. :) --NoahConsidering buying myself a life on CregsList, but having trouble deciding because they’re all such a major improvement! 23:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yep The dude distroyed the page. yup. but it is back up! so did you get rid of him? R u gunna join camp cartoon drama doctors orders, Dr.perry 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) i dunno. I'm not on Team Fine. Should I vote anyways? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 23:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Answer! NO and someon is being me Heather,Sierra,and Courtney!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tell them to BACK OFF!♥ [[User:Heather rocks|'You want a cupcake?']] [[User talk:Heather rocks|'Here!']] ♥ 00:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I AM BLOCKED FOR A MONTH! SORRY! I AM BLOCKED FOR A MONTH! SORRY! Seriously? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) YEAH FOR FIGHTING. Ugh, see, this is the reason why we oppose you...I still don't understand why you fight with people online ._. Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 21:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THE DUDE I FOUGHT WITH STARTED IT AND NOW I AM BLOCKED. PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NO REASON. Okay, since I am a girl, I don't fight, but still, don't continue the fight! And nobody hates you, no one even knows you in the real world so don't say that Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LOOK AT MY USER PAGE POLL! 3 PEOPLE HATE MY GUTS! ...IT'S THE INTERNET!!! NO ONE HATES YOU IN THE REAL WORLD!! GET IT TOGETHER BECAUSE THE ONLY REASON YOU THINK EVERYONE HATES YOU IS BECAUSE EVERYONE OPPOSED YOU ON ONE SINGLE CONDITION!!! Gosh, I hate it when I online scream lol Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THAT IS NOT THE REASON! THEY HAVE TOLD ME IN PERSON! THEY QUIT MY CAMPS, I ASK THEM WHY, THEY SAY THEY HATE ME! AND ONE MINUTE WE ARE FREINDS, AND THE NEXT WE ARE NOT! NOT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID POLL! Hello! I was just reading our last conversation...we were so young then lol XD (you must know my random and "always trying to be funny" personality by know to understand what I said XD) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Dude...Its only been 4 months...XD Interesting...*paints nails* that's not so long...is it? :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 17:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You're a GIRL? XD. I had no idea. And yes, thats long lol. Hey. In your Clock Tower Camp, could I be someone? I'd be fine with anyone. Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) So what does Helen do? Cod's the name! Fish is my game? 19:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) In the Clock Tower it would be funny If they randomly found my character gagged and tied up. Youre2490 01:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 So can I please join. Youre2490 01:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Ok, Can you make it so you guys randomly find a guy named Ryan. Youre2490 02:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Is there going to be a second Clock Tower?Alejandrofan3000 02:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I heard they are making a Clock Tower movie.Alejandrofan3000 02:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No draven should go Snowgirl57 18:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) IM JADYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah Snowgirl57 18:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Now that that video is on the page my computer won't let me get on it. Youre2490 23:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Its off now. Thanks my computer works with the page now. Youre2490 23:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 He was just gonna die so why not just kill himself. Youre2490 00:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 When is the sequel?Alejandrofan3000 01:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I was gonna ask that. Youre2490 01:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 RIGHT NOW!!!! Can I be a custom character?Alejandrofan3000 01:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Clock Tower 2 customs can I be in Cause I want to be EvilTweek for Clock Tower 2 but you didn't say we could even though you put them in on 1 EvilTweek will kill you in your sleep! 05:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I signed up as Jenny[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) When ever a killer says i'm gonna kill you for some reason I think of them with gur's voice from Invader Zim. Youre2490 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Alyssa and Max are the main characters and they arn't suposse to die. Youre2490 02:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Don't forget Ryan could of ran away ang got Max to die and not kill himself. Youre2490 02:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 In the last camp Ryan could ran back to Alyssa and Max then when the killer falowed him he could of got Max killed then went with her to the finale and returned in the next camp. Youre2490 02:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I was being nice to them..............On the endings you should make an alternate ending where that happened. Youre2490 02:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 But why is it my person to always keep them alive >:( Youre2490 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Link me to his userpages and I can ban him. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I know there's next season, but I don't plan on joining again after I was unfairly eliminated/kill because you erased my line. Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 21:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind If I make a wiki for the Clock Tower Series? Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 21:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Is there gonna be a 3rd one? Youre2490 21:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Clock Tower 3 Are the signups closed from Clock Tower:Scissorman? (124oeo Newcomer in clock tower) On the #3 talk page what is the invintory? Youre2490 21:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Would Leon's flashdrive with the E-mails count? Youre2490 21:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sorry! I forgot I was on there! Could you kill me off? Thanks ! Great. I'm stuck with this boring old signature until I learn how to make a colored one :( 00:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) MY TDR Join my TDR Camp please. But I thought you subbed me. 0.o I swear I don't remember putting my name there............Maybe the day my friend hacked me.........IDK. Why'd u just post something on my talk page? --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 22:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Am I actually gonna die or can I recover? The heading says it all.--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 04:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Sierrastalker Sierrastalker again. You got the job on Solwhite.You are a chef. K?--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 15:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Now that's plain CHEATING.--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 21:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) im in california. idk what timezone your in but when you have only 1 character and you tell him to go to sleep you ignore the camp for a while. Ex-Cat 22:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ur about1 hour ahead or behinde me i guess. its almost 3 here k you tell me no godplaying and you did it twice. i said that william had his ninjatus poised to protect himself at any second. then i stab you through the heart, puncture a lung, and take part of your body and remove it. where the heck does it say angela is immortal???? your making this up as you go i see nowhere it says angel is immortal. and you godplayed enough by somehow attacking me when i was positioned to block any attack at anny time. you godplaying little(begins a very very very long cussing spree) ok even though it says no fighting back you never said they are not able to die. and also he was still able to block your attack then find a way to distract/ slow you down then get the heck out. thats still godplaying its self. that being said i was gaurding. and i could have blocked your attack that sliced my throat. you still godplayed atleast once. gimme about an hour of venting on unreal tournament and il have my answer by then. ok i'l take you up on your cloning offer. im gonna endup with him dead in the end but i will be using alot of refrences to assassins creed 3. such as hes no longer a ninja and hes an assassin and hes gonna hunt everyone down you did say cloning last time so il use william but hes gonna be a killerin freakin assassin sneak up on you and before you notice it theres a knife in your back killer but it wont be revealed until someone tries to kill him(again) well how many killers are there presently? i mean i freakin made a second freakin psycho version of him for these kinds of camps. if theres more than 5 il use roy(i expect him to die soon if i use him because nothings cool about him) plus scissor man makes only 3 killers. there should be another shouldnt there? never played the games. but only 3 killers and you control 2 would mean there needs to be another killer to even it out. yes you can make oneI don't wanna wait for my lunch to get colder 04:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Saw 1 make sure rachel dies in the funniest way possible. and with only like 1 edit on the first puzzle ok incase you havent already done it i made a new character. his name is X because he killed his real name. he survived a fight with chuck norris. and hes an assassin. so try to get him in there if you havnt somehow got william back in. meet me in chatango. Nickelback is the best band ever. nuff said 06:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I quit-124oeo